1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication control device and an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses such as printers and personal computers include a normal driving mode in which normal operations are performed, and a power saving mode in which power consumption is suppressed so as to be lower than in the normal driving mode by stopping the supply of driving power to some devices or reducing the amount of driving power that is supplied.